


Не скажет

by dead_bish



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_bish/pseuds/dead_bish
Summary: Микки Милкович любит... Но не скажет. Никому не скажет.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 2





	Не скажет

Утро. Ебучее утро. Снова. Микки ненавидит его. Но чувство ненависти проходит сразу после того, как чувствует, что огненно-рыжее чудо прижимается к нему и тихонько сопит в плечо. Эта картина кажется парню очень милой. И ему это нравится. Но он не скажет. Никому не скажет.  
Брюнет садится, берет сигарету, поднимает зажигалку, валяющуюся рядом с кроватью, закуривает, и, глядя на Йена, запускает татуированные пальцы в эти рыжие волосы. В волосы, которые напоминают Микки пламя, и на миг кажется, что это пламя обжигает. Он так это любит. Но не скажет. Никому не скажет.  
Микки Милкович не говорит «люблю». Никому. _Никому, кроме Йена._ , подумал Мик и, усмехнувшись, стал рассматривать веснушки, которыми так щедро одарила Йена природа, на бледной коже. Он рассматривал их и считал. Считал, пока не сбивался со счета. А когда сбивался, начинал заново. Но он никогда не досчитывал до конца. Не получалось. Микки любит это. Считать многочисленные веснушки на бледном лице своего парня пока тот спит. Любит. Но не скажет. Никому не скажет.  
Ох, вот и…солнце?! Оно только встало? Который же сейчас час?  
— Пять утра?! Какого хуя я так рано встал?  
— Может потому что у тебя встал? — хихикнув, сонным голосом сказал Йен.  
— Заткнись… Солнце, бля — шепотом добавил голубоглазый.  
— Что-что? Как ты сказал?  
— Никак. Говорю, солнце только встало.  
— Ну, ладно — хитро улыбнувшись, Йен перевернулся на другой бок и, как показалось Микки, снова заснул.  
Брюнет натянул штаны и, выходя из комнаты, посмотрел на рыжего и шепотом сказал:  
— Я назвал тебя «солнцем». И ты это прекрасно слышал.  
И немного подумав, добавил:  
— Только вот я не сказал, что ты _мое_ солнце. Только _мое_. И я _люблю тебя_ , — и, осторожно закрыв дверь, чтобы, как он думал, не разбудить своего парня, вышел из комнаты.  
Но Йен слышал. Йен все слышал. И полюбил этого южного гопника еще больше.  
Слышал. Но не скажет. Никому не скажет.


End file.
